Nova Grey
"I'm a Pastel Goth In Training" Nova Elizabeth Grey is a student at Amour High School , which is also known as Sweet Amoris . Nova is known as a creative and very talkative student , when you first meet her you find out she is quite normal but if you get on her bad side sometimes she can become a pain . About Nova loves to be a part of anything that consists of any creative activity , mainly she loves drawing and computer design but she is starting to learn to tailor and dreams to become a doll designer if her dreams of becoming a games designer fails . When Nova was born her parents noticed that she suffered from Heterochromia where when her eyes started to develop she showed to have two different eye colours , When she moved from England she was followed by her fellow schoolmate named Ken but he soon moved to military school after a couple of weeks , after losing her only other friend Nova soon became friends with Rosalya and Alexy but also made an enemies during the course of months of starting Amour High , especially if you start developing a crush on the Student Body President and his sister is attempting to ruin your life. Appearance Nova is pale porcelain with short purple/blue hair which was originally short brown and bleached it before moving to America and was given the nickname 'Blondie or Caramack'. Nova has Blue and Green eyes due to being born with Heterochromia but she still has good sight she participates in archery and has amazing aim , she hates being out in the sun due to burning almost everytime she would stay out for a couple of hours so she normally spends her time indoors or rarely seen at the park . Nova is almost very thin but has a lot of stamina when it comes to running she is quite fast when it comes running , you will never see her coming .Her favorite colours are anything to do with pastel but at the moment she adore's the misty purple colour which is one of the reasons why she dyed her hair that colour , normally you find her wearing either crop-tops or baggy tops depending on her mood , sometimes you may also think her appearance almost as 'tomboy-ish' so don't judge her she wears what she thinks is comfortable to her . Nova describes herself as being a Pastel goth , which means she likes to wear soft pastel colours although she also likes gothic things like skulls and supernatural things , one of the reasons why she has a dreamcatcher tattoo located on the back of her neck because she believes it is interesting and very creative. Personalty Nova is a cheerful yet very quite girl when she is not around her friends , she has a loyal and sweet personalty but is always sometimes tempted to cause trouble whenever she has to or when she feels like it ; when it comes to her friends she is very protective and always attempts to keep them smiling because she hates to see them upset . Relationships Nathaniel Nathaniel and Nova meet during her first day , when she found out that her papers were missing some information, the crush started to develop after she stayed at Nathaniel's and Ambers house when she found out that Nathaniel was being abused by his dad she attempted to comfort him and ever since then she feels like it's her sole purpose to make him happy and wants to share special and meaningful moments together . Amber Amber and Nova don't really have a relationship ,basically that hate each other and Amber will attempt to ruin Nova's life at all costs . Whether it is stealing Nova's homework or blaming her for a prank gone horribly wrong , they will both be at each other's throats especially when Amber thought Nova had feelings for Castiel . Ken Ken was the first friend Nova ever had , and although ken had a crush on Nova it never stopped her from being amazing friends . Sadly Ken went to military school with his dad and didn't return for months . But when he did return he was a new man and decided to get his own back on Amber which Nova would say that was the best day of her life . Castiel When Nova first met Castiel ,she didn't really like him ; thinking he was just a miserable boy who didn't like Nathaniel very much because of something which happened in the past . The only thing Nova likes about Castiel is that he plays awesome music with Lysander . Although that Nova does care for him because he is an amazing boy and hates when he gets upset. Lysander First time Nova ever met Lysander is scared herself ,and although that happened Nova attempted to get to know Lysander better she finds him very interesting and sometimes curious at the same time . Many things she wanted to know about him she had to find out about it by spying on him , for example Lysanders tattoo and how he plays music she finds him very interesting and wishes to know more about him. Armin and Alexy When the twins first arrived Nova was a bit confused really out of both of them Armin and Alexy are both equal in Nova's eyes because they both do things which Nova quite enjoys : games and shopping, if Rosayla didn't go to this school she would be happy making friends with these boys . What she likes about the boys are that they have this type of hyperactive emotions which she just loves because it's like they never get tired and would most likely spend her time talking Melody When Nova first met Melody she thought she was a nice and friendly girl , but after Deborah arrived she whole opinion about Nova changed and started to always be negitive to Nova , when the situation appeared where Nova found out about the abusive relation between Nathaniel and his dad happened Nova was always there for him and Melody took it as offensive due to the fact she Nova took the situation a little more professional and after consulting many of her friends decided to contact someone about the situation . Melody thought is was a negative way of handling the situation and begins to be jealous of the connection that Nova now has with Nathaniel. Kim Kim has this amazing sporty attitude which Nova really loves about Kim , she is also very laid back which Nova thinks Kim really suits , Nova loves her appearance and really thinks she should never change herself for anybody because it is a way of expressing yourself and the way you dress should never affect your ture personality. Deborah When Deborah arrived Nova pointed her in the right direction when she asked to see Castiel . After this event happened it changed the whole situation a lot , When the truth was unfolded Nova found out she was the recent girlfriend of Castiel and was using him the whole time , which made Nova really made about the whole thing and wanted she mask to be lifted from the school . After many attempt's Nova was played by Amber basically landing Nova in detention on a later day . Nova really despises Deborah and hates the way she treated people . Iris During she first day Nova first met Iris and she became her first and only friend that day , even if Nova came into the school with Ken , Irish was officially Nova's first female friend which made her first day a really magical experience . Nova loves her colour choices when it comes to her outfits and loves how Iris has this calm and sweet personalty. Nova's Quotes "I will always love you , you have this amazing personalty about you which i will never forget about you "-Nova saying goodbye to Kentin Friends (TBA) - Nattayle (@Nattayle) -iClareBear (@iClareBear) Around her friends Nova is this childish out of all of them , she attempts to make them laugh and always cares about thier problems and she believes her life plan is to make them smile and laugh and believes this is what she will be still doing later in her life . Gallery "Showing How Fabulous I Am " Novalliez1.png Nova Orginal Image.png NovalliezFactFile.png Nova Pastel Goth.jpg Mcl novalliez by hontorr-d9qml8g.png Images.jpg Tumblr o1m3okDHKv1td3vp0o1 500.jpg 4dfa2a15ac2236c2c21d4545c9ad88eb.jpg|Nova's Weekend Style D41e8c65e2160384c8d6e9b395658c63.jpg|Nova's Summer Festival Style 65841e2b3db5c9f2e134f53fd46d54c1.jpg|Nova's Date Oufit nova's college 1.jpg|Nova's Aesthetic 70390682e22f2d2221e346b0a9e442c9.jpg|Nova's Formal Ware tumblr_o9fkad2Nvx1vy6ujdo1_540.png|Nova's Pastel Pose (By Candy @Nexess) c7736014c10d7de2dbbad817957659e5.jpg|Nova's Beach Outfit 25e03039242a698c06c3d9c4161efff6.jpg|Nova's Casual School Clothing download.png|Nova's Summer 2016 Change Trivia * Nova loves the clothing trend Pastel Goth * Nova Adores Characters like Mickey Mouse and attempts to add them in her collection * Nove has a Pikachu iphone case * Originally her normal hair colour is Dark Brown * Nova's starsign Libra * Nova makes some really werid and funny jokes which only her friends understand * Her favorite bands are : Evanescene , Skillet , Panic at the disco , Linkin Park Category:Candies Category:Candies N-P Category:Nathaniel